


Flirting From the Shadows

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Prince Universe [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone wants some Jackson booty, Exasperated Percy, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Wary Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Percy only wants a break from the gods. He should have known it was too much to ask.
Relationships: one-side Percy Jackson/Erebus, referenced Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Prince Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965928
Kudos: 44





	Flirting From the Shadows

I sighed and relaxed on the beach. It was a unique moment when I could actually be alone. Annabeth was working on some blueprints. Dad and Triton and Amphitrite were currently freaking out about where I was. They had continued to treat me like I was made of glass after the poacher incident.  Tyson knew where I was, but I trusted him not to tell on me. I snickered and stretched on the sands of Santa Barbara. Pulling off my shirt, I walked down the beach to a café. It was right on the beach, and it belonged to one of the hotels.  I sat down on one of the chairs and ordered a Horse’s Neck. I smiled and leaned against my barstool, thankful for Hermes giving me fake ID.

“You sure about this one, kid?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Clearly, I’m not a kid, sir. I  _ am _ twenty-one years old.” He chuckled.

“Okay, okay, your funeral.”

I sighed and sipped the drink and smiled. It was refreshing. “Perfect. Thank you.”

He stared at me and then shook his head. “That’s amazing.” I frowned. The bartender must have thought I was a lightweight or something.  I shook my head and focused on the sunset. It was beautiful. I looked at the shadows that the palm trees cast.  “The Ancient Egyptians had a saying. Whenever they saw a beautiful sunset they’d say, ‘Ra dies by fire tonight.’”

I sighed. “Erebus…”

He chuckled and settled next to me. “Horse’s Neck?” I nodded. He motioned to the bartender. “I’ll have the same.” The man nodded and moved away. I looked Erebus up and down. He had discarded his natural shadowy garb for black jeans and a dark grey, V-neck shirt. I sighed.

“You do realize that I’m engaged right?”

Erebus chuckled. “You do realize that I don’t care, right?” He waggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

“Dude, lay off.”

He chuckled and waved that away. “Whatever. That wasn’t the main reason I wanted to see you.”

I blinked. “You mean it was one of the reasons?”

He winked at me and then continued speaking. “I wanted to thank you for giving the starry-eyed, old man a second chance. I know how hard it is to trust someone after they’ve blasted your trust to pieces.” He smiled at me sadly.

I shook my head. “I’m giving him another chance, but I don’t trust him. I don’t even trust my father or the rest of my immortal family.”

Erebus nodded and then touched my armband. He winced and snapped his hand back. “Got quite a kick.”

I chucked. “You have no idea. I once tried to remove them without his permission, and I almost got zapped to the next century.” Erebus shook his head.

“Why?”

“Father doesn’t want anyone to remove them. He wants everyone to know who I am.”

Erebus tutted. “Sounds kinky.”

I sighed and cradled my head in my hands before lifting my head up and sipping from my drink. It was rather good. “Are innuendos the only things that come out of your mouth?”

“When I’m around you? Yes.” He winked at me again and set his hand on my thigh. I shifted away.

“Dude, I am engaged.”

“That never stopped your old man.”

“I’m not my old man.” I looked at him with a warning in my eyes. “My fiancé  _ will _ murder you if you try and steal me away from her.”

He chuckled. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a god.” He said this in a conspiratorial whisper. I shook my head and groaned.

“She knows where the entrance to Tartarus is. She  _ will  _ drop kick you into it.”

Erebus nodded sagely. “Ah…now you’re getting better at your threats.” He smirked. “Big Brother never scared me.”

I froze. “Wait…”

Erebus chuckled and nodded. “Yep…Tartarus is siblings with Ouranos and Nyx. I’m a brother.”

“But you married Night.”

Erebus blinked at me. “So?”

I groaned. “I can’t take it. Was there  _ any _ relationship in Ancient Greece that wasn’t incestuous?”

He chuckled. “Yep.”

“What was it?”

“The mortals and the gods.”

I groaned again. He smirked and slipped his right hand on my shoulder. “Cheer up, Percy.” He leaned over. “I can distract you if you want.”

I straightened and shook my head. “Leave off.”

Erebus shrugged. “Okay. I’m happy to watch and fantasize.” He grinned at me and winked. Throwing his drink back like it was water, he stood up, paid, and left, with one final wink in my direction.

The bartender looked me over. “Was that guy bothering you?”

I shook my head. “No. It’s alright.” He nodded and collected the money. I belatedly realized that Erebus had paid for my drink. I sighed.  “Terrific.” I didn’t like the idea of being in his debt. He might ask me to pay him back someday, with  _ interest _ .  I sighed and finished my drink and walked back down the beach. No one noticed as I just walked into the water and didn’t come back up.


End file.
